


Don't Be A Hero

by redroseinsanity



Series: Meet me in the grey area [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, feat. iwa's cat, hero! iwaizumi, hero/villain au, villain! oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23609653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redroseinsanity/pseuds/redroseinsanity
Summary: There's a clear line between Iwaizumi and Oikawa, between hero and villain.But Oikawa topples, unconscious, clean past the divide and into Iwaizumi's arms.Alternatively, this prompt:The hero shows up at the villain’s doorstep one night. They’re shivering, bleeding, scared. There’s also a slightly dazed look in their eyes– they were drugged. They look like they were assaulted. Looking up at the villain, swaying slightly as they’re close to passing out, they mumble “…didn’t know where else to go…” then collapse into the villain’s arms.But make it IwaOi
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Meet me in the grey area [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699420
Comments: 12
Kudos: 418
Collections: Haikyuu_Fluff_Only





	Don't Be A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://redroseinsanity.tumblr.com/) for IwaOi day 2020 then I _kept_ seeing these hero/villain prompts so I decided to loosely se a bunch of oneshots in a hero/villain AU
> 
> This is my spin on [this prompt](https://one-lonely-whumperfly.tumblr.com/post/179549370724/the-hero-shows-up-at-the-villains-doorstep-one) from @one-lonely-whumperfly (I hope you don’t mind what I did with it) for IwaOi Day!

Hajime doesn't know how he got here. And no, by _here_ , he doesn't mean his living room. _Here_ , meaning sponging his enemy's forehead and trying his best to ignore the teeny voice inside that wonders why his nemesis would hide such a lovely face behind a mask. 

To say that he's having a slight crisis would not be a stretch. 

Let's start from the beginning. 

Contrary to popular belief, The Ace of Seijoh city is a very normal person. Anyone would say he's the picture of a regular guy; works a nine to five in a small cubicle, doesn't talk much, is overall a decent person and can be relied on to help fix the photocopying machine when it's down, that sort of thing.

Iwaizumi Hajime is a man of routine; he wakes up at an ungodly hour every morning for his workout before breakfast and then work, after which, it's home to his one-eyed cat and a quiet dinner before sleeping. Rinse and repeat. 

The only thing that breaks his routine is any, and every, form of emergency the city of Seijoh can contrive to suffer from. For Seijoh, Hajime has taken bullets, single handedly unseated corrupt politicians, taken on murderers and saved the mayor at least three times. But most of the time, he's busy thwarting the nefarious Grand King whose schemes keep him on his toes but tend to be more annoying than colossally damaging unlike some other villains he's gone up against. 

It's not easy being The Ace of Seijoh, but Hajime knows his powers give him the chance to protect people and so, protect people he does. 

Iwaizumi Hajime is having a Very Normal evening. He's had an extremely ordinary dinner of homemade pasta and is watching a popular show on Netflix in his very normal pyjamas. 

Yup, totally normal. In fact, the last time he jumped out of a burning building while holding a child was oh, about a week ago. 

His Very Normal evening is abruptly cut short when three uneven knocks sound on his door. Slowly, warily, Hajime approaches the door, placing a weapon within reach from where he stands. Hajime doesn't have friends, relatives or anyone who is likely to visit and certainly not at this hour. 

Squinting at the visitor screen, Hajime frowns when he recognises the glitzy get up, the aqua trimmings on white, and frowns even more when he sees rips on the suit, blood and scuff marks marring the usually pristine appearance. 

It can't be, he's got to be mistaken but as Grand King raises his head, Hajime comes face to face with his nemesis and his Very Normal night shatters. 

Without taking his eyes off the screen, he presses his thumb to the scanning pad, a security measure that allows only him to open the door and the door swings open to reveal a slumped figure.

The villain is barely upright, even raising his head seems to be an effort and he sways, toffee eyes drifting shut before opening again. Instinctively, Hajime raises a hand to his elbow to steady him and through the material, he's surprised at how bony the other man is. 

At the touch, Grand King's eyes clear slightly and they fix on Hajime. Underneath the fog of disorientation, there's a measure of fear and uncertainty that has never been there before. He's _shaking_ in Hajime's grip, whether from the cold or something else, Hajime isn't sure, but he's on Hajime's doorstep, bleeding and afraid. 

_It’s a trap. How does he know where I live? What happened to him?_

Even like this, he's able to read Hajime the way he always seems to do in a fight and the edges of his lips quirk up in an attempt at a smirk. 

"...didn't know where else to go…" Is all he gets out before he's slumping, his tall frame folding straight into Hajime's stunned arms. 

There are a billion questions clamouring in Hajime's mind but he shoves them aside, along with all common sense, when he hauls the person who's technically his enemy into his house. 

Hefting the man, who the city has christened 'The Grand King', into his arms, Hajime lays him carefully on the couch - a move that warrants an offended look from Captain, his ginger cat. 

"I know, this is insane, that this could be a trap, and no, I don't know how he knows where we live," Hajime tries to explain himself to his cat, because that's what all heroes do, reason out questionable life choices with their pet. He casts a doubtful look at the crumpled figure on his sofa and sighs. 

"But I don't think so," He murmurs, more to himself than to Captain, "I think he really needs our help."

Having had his fair share of scrapes, Hajime makes quick work of cleaning and bandaging Grand King's wounds and then sits back, taking a good look at the man he's been fighting with for the better part of a year. 

Normally, he's too busy fending off multiple attacks or rushing to prevent a building from crashing on tourists to really look at his opponent. But in the low light of his living room, in the stillness of the late evening, Hajime finds that underneath the gaudy mask of this pesky villain is a gorgeous man not much older than him.

Without the mask and the banter that Grand King usually keeps between them, he's all creamy skin, long lashes and his mouth is soft, vulnerable in sleep. There are shadows under his eyes and sweeping a gaze over the various bruises and lacerations, it's easy to see someone hasn't been kind to him. 

Hajime wonders who. And then he tells himself it’s none of his business. 

Without warning, Hajime is struck with the horrifying feeling that The Grand King is someone who needs to be protected more than he needs protecting from and it leaves him utterly discombobulated. To avoid the struggle of trying to reconcile this man with the one who had most recently tried to flood a press conference with piranhas in the water, Hajime decides to hook him up to an IV bag to try to flush out whatever it was in Grand King's system that made him so sluggish. 

He wakes as Hajime is cleaning grime off his face and Hajime doesn’t know who is more startled. His hand freezes mid-motion, too caught off guard to snatch itself back and the Grand King’s eyes dart around the room, the sharp gaze whittling down to something like padded caution as he finally stops on the very hand that had been dabbing off smudges of dirt. 

A slow blink that has the dark edges of lashes grazing a rapidly swelling cheek. Hajime tells himself he's looking at the bruise, not the other man's eyelashes. 

Just like that, Hajime has no idea what to do with his hands, if he should wipe that last smear of dirt off or get into a battle-ready stance. He watches as The Grand King's lips tilt up. 

"So you didn't kill me," There's a wheezy rasp in the voice that usually rings clearly across buildings and town squares and Hajime doesn't like it. He hands a glass of water over, scowling. 

"Did you come here expecting me to kill you?" He demands. 

After carefully peering into the glass, Grand King takes a tentative sip before shrugging and immediately, wincing as he jostles the wound that runs across his ribs. 

"It was a gamble," he says lightly, as though delivering yourself to your enemy's door carries the same risk as trying a new brand of peanut butter. 

Hajime says as much and Grand King raises an eyebrow, managing to look regal even though his hair is a mess and Hajime desperately wants to comb his fingers through it so it would stop being so distracting. 

"Are we really enemies though, Iwa chan?"

Hajime cycles through ten different variations of rage before reminding himself that Grand King probably can't sustain a duel right now. 

"What did you just call me?" He says slowly, deliberately, prying his fingers from the indents he's made in his coffee table. 

"You think I would find out where you live but not your real name?" Grand King asks, chuckling. Hajime feels the indignation subside slightly at the familiar sound, the way the air seems to have properly returned to the other man's lungs. 

"If I wake up one day to find piranhas in my house, I really will kill you," Hajime threatens even though they both know this is not the implication that he should be most concerned about. 

"Of course n- Oh," The Grand King breaks off when Hajime's absolute traitor of a cat crawls straight into the villain's lap and starts purring. 

The betrayal continues when The Grand King begins cooing to Captain and Hajime's absolute traitor of a heart does a helpless flop. 

"Who knew a stern old man like you would have such an affectionate kitty, Iwa chan?" Those caramel eyes are soft now and Hajime suddenly feels disconcertingly out of his depth. 

"I told you to stop calling me that," He grumbles, shooting a glare at Captain who responds with a smug look. 

"Aww, don't be such a sourpuss, Iwa chan! Look, you can call me Oikawa and we'll be even," Oikawa grins cheekily, scratching Captain under the chin so that the feline's eyes close in contentment. 

"Is that your real name?" Hajime raises a skeptical brow and is met with a knowing grin. 

"Don't sound so suspicious, Iwa chan," Oikawa teases as he sits up and begins taking the IV out. 

"Wait," Hajime hears himself say before realising he has one hand out, his body moving faster than his mind can filter, "You shouldn’t- You’re not in any condition to move around."

The look that Oikawa gives him is undecipherable and Hajime sees him hesitate before he gently moves Captain out of his lap. But he stands and Hajime watches carefully, but he doesn't sway even though he moves with an unnatural heaviness. 

"Do you-" Hajime struggles with himself before he decides he will regret not asking more than he will asking, "Are you in trouble?"

This time, Hajime catches the flash of surprise ripple across Oikawa's elegant features before his confident smirk is back in place. 

"Why? Is Iwa chan worried?" He leans in close, Hajime can see gold flakes swimming in brown, illuminated by the warm light of the lamp, can feel Oikawa’s breath skim his cheek, "Are you going to protect me?"

_Yes_ , the response rises in Hajime like a wave swelling in the sea, _yes. That's what I do. And I want to do it for you._

"Just wondering if I'm going to get more surprise visits or if this is a one-off thing," Is what he mumbles gruffly. 

"So forward, Iwa chan!" Oikawa gasps and slaps him playfully on the arm, "If you want me to come over more often, you should've just said!"

"Really? I've tried to get you arrested five times this year and we aren't even in April yet," Hajime fixes Oikawa with an unimpressed stare, "You, a self declared villain of Seijoh, want to visit me, the most commonly called for hero in the city?"

They've reached the door and Hajime isn't even surprised when Oikawa reaches for his hand and guides his thumb up to the scanning pad so that he can leave. 

The night air is cool and crisp, and the moon is extraordinarily bright, shedding milky light in layers over the empty street. Oikawa turns, still holding Hajime's hand and Hajime fights the urge to curl his fingers and hold on to the other man. 

_Stay, let me take care of you._

"Then don't be a hero," Oikawa says quietly and Hajime's brain scrambles to orientate himself in the conversation, "Don't be a hero and I won't be a villain. I'll come over and you'll just be you, and I'll just be me."

Hajime is still processing that statement when Oikawa lets go and steps back. 

"See you later, Iwa chan." A glint of teeth as Oikawa smiles, a gentle smile, a soft smile. 

And then he's gone, melting into the darkness despite the fact that he was in his hideous white outfit, and Hajime doesn't strain to find him. He just stands in his doorway and listens to his carefully constructed world crumble in the silence of the night. It sounds like Oikawa’s laughter.

_Nothing is going to be the same after this_ , he thinks, _I’ve lost my goddamn mind_ , and then he smiles, gently and softly. 

"See you soon, Oikawa."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As you can see, this is part of a collection of ficlets in the same universe that I'll be basing on more prompts~ I should be posting concurrently on [tumblr](https://redroseinsanity.tumblr.com/) as well. 
> 
> If you have any hero/villain prompts you'd like to see, feel free to send them over tumblr or in a comment, I can't promise anything, but I'll definitely try my best!
> 
> If I've used your prompt and you would prefer me not to, please let me know!


End file.
